


Multiple Screaming Crescendos

by mathildia



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Biting, Bottom Dinah Lance, Canon-Typical Behavior, Consent is Muddy to say the Least, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Gun Kink, Handcuffs, Ignored Safeword, Lack of Communication, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Con Warning just to be safe, PWP, Top Harleen Quinzel, Top Helena Bertinelli, lack of negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: And it’s not that Helenadoesn’tlike Harley. Like, she doesn’t, no one fucking does. Harley is the fucking worst. But, also, this, letting Harley get into bed with them now, this is not, this is not a good idea.But Harley is alsoinfectious, and somehow Harley is already stroking Dinah’s bare thigh and catching Helena’s eyes and saying, “Hey baby, let’s make her come a hundred fucking times.”And Helena can’t help smiling, saying, “Maybe not a hundred.”
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Harleen Quinzel/Helena Bertinelli, Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 19
Kudos: 153





	Multiple Screaming Crescendos

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this film yesterday and started this fic as soon as I got home. Read the tags, I'm begging you.
> 
> I cannot stress highly enough that I know NOTHING about the wider canon beyond the movie.

Of course Helena’s place is much nicer, but this afternoon they’re in Dinah’s shabby two room apartment. And Helena might be used to bigger, better, cleaner things, but she knows Dinah prioritises what’s important. The bed in her room is big and good and the luxurious mattress might be the most expensive thing Dinah owns. 

The closed drapes are gossamer thin, daylight seeps through them yellow and orange. It’s warm, but no so warm that the lack of AC will make Helena want to quit before she’s ready. And Dinah is always more relaxed in her own place. Helena wants Dinah relaxed, wants to watch her melt into a sexually satisfied puddle. Wants to feel her orgasms sparkle on her tongue. Wants to hear her moan. Dinah makes the most beautiful sounds when she comes. 

There’s something decadent about having the drapes closed in the daytime. And the buzz they both have from a couple of margarita’s a piece. They’re standing in front of the base board of Dinah’s big bed, kissing deep. Helena slides her hand into the tight back pocket of Dinah’s jeans and feels the sweet swell of her ass. 

She uses her hand to hold Dinah steady as she snaps her hips forward, grinding her pussy a little into Dinah’s. Helena’s already wet. She can feel the heavy swell of it in her leathers. She rolls her hips against Dinah’s again and makes herself moan with the press of it and the thought of what’s to come. 

With one hand she cups Dinah’s chin and rubs her thumb along her bottom lip, meeting her dark eyes. She already looks half willing to do anything Helena says. Helena presses her thumb into Dinah’s mouth and lets her suck on it. Her eyes flutter closed. It seems impossible that Dina could look even hotter, than she did a second ago, but she does. The way her cheeks hollow remind Helena of how Dinah looks on her knees, sucking Helena’s dick. She has to swallow arousal at the thought of that. 

_She’s so beautiful. Fuck, she’s beautiful._

“What do you want, babe?” Helena whispers, pulling her thumb free. 

Dinah looks at her. She looks so softer. Soft in a way only Helena gets to see. Her black eyes are glittering. “Whatever you want,” she says, heavy with arousal.

Helena grins. She kisses Dinah’s jaw. “What I really want is to tie you down and eat you out, babe.”

“Fuck. Do it,” Dinah says, smiling like an angel.

They both get on the bed. Dinah sits on the edge and peels off her pants. Underneath she wears a tiny pair of black shorts. She looks at Helena, and Helena says, “Yeah, keep them on for now.” Dinah nods and takes off her bra, slowly, cupping her tits for a second before revealing them. When she does, sitting there, hair dripping over her shoulders, eyes full of lust, Helena thinks she might faint at the sight of her. Her tits are peach perfect.

There’s a pair of handcuffs on the nightstand. There’s always a pair of handcuffs on the nightstand. Helena has never asked Dinah where they came from. Did Dinah buy them? Steal them? Did they belong to another lover? Helena feels it’s best not to know. She shoves off her own leathers and sits down next to Dinah and snaps the cuffs onto each of her wrists, kissing the thin warm skin inside as she goes. 

Dinah sighs. She leans back and stretches herself out on the bed and Helena climbs on top of her and secures the chain between the cuffs to the metal ring in the centre of the headboard.

She kisses Dinah then teases her in the delicious way she can when she’s tied down, brushing their lips together, pulling back from kisses before Dinah can get enough. Toying with her, nipping her jaw, her ear, slipping down her body, taking her sweet time with those tits, letting slick wet teeth slipping dangerously over nipples, then, bites on her ribs, her belly and her inner thighs. Long deep suckling bites there, secret bruises she’ll have for days.

When Helena pulls off those tiny black shorts and flicks a tongue over Dinah’s cunt, Dinah is weeping for it. She’s a motherfucking mess, sobbing, “Please, fuck, fuck, please.” Helena has to hold her hips still with a grip hard enough that she’s going to have perfect finger shaped bruises on her thighs.

Helena buries herself in Dinah’s cunt, laps at it like a desperate, thirsty dog. Dinah screams, twists… and Harley says, “Hiya girls, what we doing?”

Helena lifts her wet face from between Dinah’s legs. “Harley? Are you fucking kidding me?”

Harley is standing in front of the window she’s just climbed through, glittering in a pair of pink sequinned coveralls and a red top hat. She cocks a hip. “Got room for a little one?”

Oh fuck no, Helena thinks, because, it’s not like Harley isn’t hot, Harley is legitimately, smoking hot, but she’s fucking exhausting.

_Fucking. Exhausting._

“Harley…” Helena begins, but she doesn’t get any further than that before Harley starts up again, “Can I join in? Can I? Can I?” And she’s already beside the bed. “Ooh, bondage. Nice,” she says fingering the handcuffs, “wait are those _mine_.” And she’s on the bed, she’s lying down next to Dinah, propped up on a elbow beside her, and her boots are on the sheets. And she’s licking a long stripe up Dinah’s face. And, okay, no matter how annoying she is that is _hot_ , especially the way Dinah moans and twists in the cuffs. Dinah tries to kiss Harley, but Harley turns Dinah’s face away with a strong, tight grip on her chin and bites her ear hard. Dinah moans and Harley whispers. “Let me stay, birdie. Two of us can fuck you up even better than one. You fucking know it.”

Dinah looks down at Helena with soft eyes and says, “Let her stay, babe.” 

Helena thinks there’s a thing between Dinah and Harley she doesn’t know about. Like, maybe they maybe fucked one time before she met them. Maybe they still fuck without her. Something like that, but maybe not that. There’s something between them anyway. They have a connection that she short cuts in her mind to Dinah kind of likes Harley, in spite of herself.

And it’s not that Helena _doesn’t_ like Harley. Like, she doesn’t, no one fucking does. Harley is the fucking worst. But, also, this, letting Harley get into bed with them now, this is not, this is not a good idea.

But Harley is also _infectious_ , and somehow Harley is already stroking Dinah’s bare thigh and catching Helena’s eyes and saying, “Hey baby, let’s make her come a hundred fucking times.”

And Helena can’t help smiling, saying, “Maybe not a hundred.”

“I don’t like your defeatist attitude, Crossbow Killer,” Harley hoots. She twists Dinah’s face back close to hers and licks her mouth, flicking her tongue up under Dinah’s top lip. Dinah moans, kissing back as best she can as Harley whispers in her mouth, “Wouldn’t you like to come a hundred times, baby? Little birdie, huh?” Harley’s hand slips down Dinah’s throat, grabs one nipples and pinches it, hard, bright nails sinking into flesh.

Dinah moans, “Oh fuck, please. Baby, please.” And lifts her hips up off the bed, arching her pussy towards Helena’s face. Helena gasps, the scent of her. She’s so wet and good. Harley pinches Dinah’s nipples again and gets another moan. “Oh, masochism,” she says. “Very interesting, you know, as a sexual response. Were you traumatised?”

 _Mother Mary, who wasn’t?_ Helena thinks, still staring at Dinah’s glistening, needy cunt. “Harley,” she says, “can you shut the fuck up? We were kind of in the middle of something.”

“Oh don’t mind me,” says Harley, kissing between Dinah’s tits. “I’ll take the top half.” 

Helena gets back to it. And, god, Dinah is delicious, soaking the bed under now, squealing as Harley bites her tits and scratches her neck. She comes screaming her beautiful screams in a few minutes and as Helena lifts up to take a quick breath, she catches Harley’s eyes and Harley says, “Make her come again.”

“No,” Dinah squirms on the sheets, rattles the cuffs. “No.” She can hardly catch her breath. “No, I’m too sensitive right after. No.”

“Fucking do it,” Harley says, with a familiar sadistic glee.

Helena can’t resist. She ducks her head down and prods at Dinah’s hot red cunt with her tongue. Dinah shies away and moans, “No, please.”

Helena meets Harley’s wild eyes, sadist grin. “Hold her fucking legs open and do it,” she says.

“No, no, please,” Dinah looks up at Helena. She is _really_ pleading, but, then again, Helena figures, Dinah does have a safe word. And clearly has not used it. 

Although, they’ve not discussed this. Ever. Helena co-topping with Harley. _Harley_. I mean, yeah, they’ve all fucked. Like every time the three of them hang out, they end up getting drunk and fucking, but Harley tends to be, well a bottom, if anything. Last time she and Dinah had ended up DP’ing Harley with a couple of huge silicone dicks that Harley had just “happened” to bring with her. 

So she pauses. She gives Dinah time to remember her safe word and use it. And it’s good to wait, because, above anything, staring at Dinah, especially when Dinah is like this, so soft and open, helpless, squirming and vulnerable is hotter even that fucking her. Hotter than anything.

She let’s her gaze drag it’s way down Dinah’s body. Her pleading eyes, Harley’s arm, snaked under her, white fingers caressing her neck. Beautiful tits covered in bite marks and lipstick kisses. And down to her spread legs, the juicy ripe-fruit split of her cunt, her clit, jutting, red and swollen and, must be, god, so sensitive now.

It’s too much. She hasn’t said it. Helena holds Dinah’s thighs wide open and dives down, takes Dinah with her mouth and licks and sucks her, screaming, “No. No, please,” to another desperate, helpless orgasm. Fast and hard. Dinah bucks up, smashing her cunt into Helena’s face.

Harley yells, “Again,” before Dinah as even stopped spasming in Helenas hands.

“No,” Dinah wails. “No please, don’t, please.” She sounds truly desperate when pulls at the handcuffs and says, “Please, I can’t, I can’t. No more, baby, please.”

Harley jams a hand over Dinah’s mouth, “Shut up, bitch. We know you fucking want it.”

When Harley moves her hand, Dinah pleads again, “No. I don’t. It’s too much.” And Harley slaps her face, and says, “Bitch I said, shut up.”

Dinah makes a sobbing noise that sounds like an attempt to be quiet.

“That’s better,” says Harley. “Now, you gonna be a good girl for us?”

Helena feels the shift then. Dinah was always a sucker for being a good girl. She nods. There are tears on her cheeks.

“Good. Now. Say you like it.”

“I like it,” Dinah says. “Oh god, Harley, please don’t.”

“Uh-huh. No freestyling. Now. Ask nicely for another blow job.” Harley says giving one of Dinah’s nipples a hard tweak.

“Please, ah, please may I have another blow job.”

“Mommy,” says Harley.

“Fuck,” Dinah whispers, shakily. Then manages, “Please may I have another blow job, mommy.” She’s still half sobbing.

Helena gasps. Dinah looks so hot fucked up like this “It’s okay, baby,” she coos into the crease of Dinah’s thigh as she ducks down. “I’ll make it good for you, my good girl.”

When she licks again, Dinah moans, “Oh, god, no. Fuck, no.” And Helena sees Harley’s hand jam over Dinah’s mouth again. Dinah comes quick and sharp and even with Harley’s hand on her mouth Helena can hear her moaning, “Baby, please, no, no more,” as she’s coming.

“Woo hoo,” Harley yelps. “Come on, Huntress. Give her another one.”

“Please don’t please,” Dinah manages. She’s _panting_.

But Helena goes down again and again Dinah screams and begs her to stop. There are tears on her face now as she sobs and sobs, “No, no more. Really. I can’t take anymore.”

Her body is slick with sweat now. She is shaking and shaking. A foaming mess. Helena’s mouth is chalk-dry. She drags her rough tongue over Dinah’s sore flesh. Making Dinah scream and sob and come and come and twist in the cuffs until at last, _at fucking last_ , Dinah moans out, “I can’t, I can’t. Babe. Batman. _Batman_.”

“What the…” hoots Harley. “Did she just say, ‘Batman’.” What’s _he_ got to do with anything?”

“It’s her safe word,” says Helena, sitting up, back on her knees, touching a hand to her sore jaw. “She’s had enough.” Helena strokes a hand up Dinah’s shaky thigh.

“Oh come on. No she hasn’t. She’s a fucking slut. She wants it really. She wants it all night long.”

“No, Harley. She said her safe word. We have to stop.”

Harley pouts. “I don’t fucking think so. I’ll say when she’s fucking had enough, bitch. Do it, Huntress. Get her off again or I’ll take over.” 

Dinah rattles the handcuffs and moans. 

“Aww,” says Harley, turning and stroking Dinah’s face. “Would you like that baby? My tongue inside your sweet pussy?”

“No, no,” Dinah moans. “Batman.”

“Rude,” says Harley. And she reaches up takes off her top hat and produces from it a large pink gun. “Would this help, birdie?” Harley says with a shrug as she points the gun at Helena, then brings it around and holds the muzzle to Dinah’s temple. “I said, ‘again’, bitch. Suck her off.”

“Harley,” Helena says firmly. “Put that away.”

“Don’t fucking kink shame me. Eat that pussy.”

Helena stares. Is this serious? Is this a role play? Does Harley just think it’s normal to pull a gun during a sex? Maybe she does. Would she shoot one of them with it? Maybe. Helena doesn’t think Harley would shoot Dinah, but she might shoot Helena. She really might.

“She’s had enough, Harley,” Helena says.

“Has she?” Harley moves the gun and rubs the blunt nose of the muzzle against Dinah’s lips. “Open up for me, baby.”

And Dinah does it. Eyes wide with - _what?_ \- fear or lust? - Dinah opens her mouth and Harley eases the gun between her lips, in, in and out. 

“Come on. Suck me off, baby,” says Harley. 

Dinah sucks. Helena watches and god this situation is fucked up and more fucked up and what is even happening now? But _fuck_ Dinah looks hot sucking on that gun. Taking it so deep and nice. She looks as hot as she looks sucking Helena’s dick. Maybe even better.

“Now,” Harley says, her attention back on Helena, “Get your fucking whore mouth on this bitch’s cunt. While she sucks off mommy’s big dick.”

As Helena starts to move back down, Dinah says, around the gun barrel, “Please don’t. Please.”

Harley coos, “Come on, slut. Don’t be like that. We know, you love it. Harley’s in charge now, and you know you’re just an uppity little bitch that likes to be put in her fucking place. Now, let’s hear you fucking scream for mommy, huh?

Helena wills her tired tongue to coax another orgasm out of Dinah’s exhausted cunt. Dinah screams and moans when she comes, an unearthly sound, so loud and hard. At that sound, Harley whoops with joy and when Helena looks up this time, Harley’s holding a small black box in her hand, the pink gun, barrel wet with spit, discarded on the bed. It’s broken in half.

Helena looks at it blearily. “What’s that?”

“This?” Harley tilts her hand so Helena can see the box more clearly. “Some little box of computer codes or something. Cass stole it from some kind of tech billionaire. Supposed to be unbreakable, impossible to open without the key. But we showed them, huh, baby?” She nudges the exhausted Dinah.

“Dinah?” Helena says. “Wait. Dinah’s voice broke it open?”

“Sure fucking did. And I have been told by some fucking asshole nerd that it is worth a lot more broken open. So, I thought, why not get my best bitches to help me out.”

“Help you out? Harley you pulled a gun on us.” 

Harley has grabbed the handcuff key from the nightstand and is unlocking Dinah from the cuffs, kissing each wrists as she frees it on the vivid red marks encircle each of them. “I’ve told you about that kink shaming,” she says, looking up.

“Kink shaming, Harley, Dinah used her safe word,” Helena says.

Dinah is limp, snuggled in Harley’s arms now. Harley drops a kiss on the top of her head. “Yeah but she likes it if you ignore her safe word sometimes,” Harley says airily. “It’s a kink thing. _Edgeplay_. So if she says _Batman_ and you don’t stop, you like that don’t you, babe?”

“Yeah,” says Dinah dreamily.

“So,” Helena spits, “so your safe word is meaningless?”

“Kinda,” says Harley, answering for Dinah, “but she as a real, real safe word, in case she doesn’t want you to ignore safe word and thats… that’s, what is it babe?”

“Aquaman,” says Dinah.

“Yeah. Aquaman. If she says _Aquaman_ really you should actually stop.”

“I don’t fucking believe this,” says Helena. “If you wanted to use Dinah’s voice to break open that thing? You could have just asked her to do it.”

“Yeah, and I was _gonna_ , but then when I got here I saw you two had a better idea,” Harley says, tossing Dinah down on the bed. “Anyway. See ya, babes. Gotta broken box to sell. But next time, I want to be the one in the handcuffs. You had all the fun, didn’t you, cutie?” She kisses limp, sweaty Dinah on the temple. Stands up on the mattress, stamps across the bed, onto the floor and dives out of the window.

**Author's Note:**

> https://mathildia.tumblr.com/


End file.
